Gedanken, Gefühle, Geständnisse
by Aglimpseofthemoon
Summary: meine erste Story die kein oneshot oder Songfic ist, also ich bin mal gespannt was ihr findet... Slash, RLSB. Remus und, naja, der Titel sagt eigentlich alles. RemusxSirius.   Braucht eigentlich noch jemand 'ne Deutsche Beta?
1. Gedanken

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR, nur die Handlung ist meins.

A/N: also jetzt meine erste etwas 'längere' story (so lang ist sie nun auch wieder nicht...), hoffe mal sie gefällt euch. War im Urlaub und das hieß leider auch pc- und fanfiction-entzug... also hab ich kurzerhand selber was angefangen... naja, genug gelabert, da unten ist die Story °g°

Es war ein außergewöhnlich heißer Tag im Mai.

Die 4 Marauders waren, genau wie der Rest der Schule am See. Remus lag im Graß und schaute zu wie James Sirius nachjagte. Remus grinste. Wenn die beiden zusammen waren ging man besser in Deckung. Vor allem wenn auch noch Wasser in der Nähe war.

Wenn man Sirius alleine traf konnte er jedoch auch ganz ruhig sein, aber dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, dass war immer da, genau wie sein lebensfrohes lachen. Auch jetzt schallte dieses über die Ländereien und verstummte erst als sein Eigentümer von James gepackt und in den See geschmissen wurde und kurze zeit später wieder auftauchte.

Die Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut spiegelten das Licht, und mit den schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren sah er fast aus wie ein junger Gott. Sie fielen ihm ins Gesicht und Remus verspürte den drang sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Überhaupt würde er gerne mal durch diese Haare streichen... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte er denn jetzt schon wieder für einen Quatsch?! Das klang ja als wäre er in Sirius verknallt! Er konnte ja durchaus nachvollziehen dass sich Mädchen reihenweise in Siri verknallten, aber er war ein Junge und naja... Sirius ja wohl offensichtlich auch, und schwul waren sie beide nicht!

Er wurde aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen als James ihn rief. "Moony! Komm auch ins Wasser!" Er verbannte die Gedanken endgültig aus seinem Kopf und rannte in den See.

°Auf das Knöpfchen da unten deut° bütte bütte reviewt ja? Sonst geht's auch nich weiter :P und ihr wollt ja wohl nicht das die armen herren Tatze und Moony hier gefrustet festsitzen nur weil ihr nicht reviewt g


	2. Gefühle

2

A/N Sorry, sorry sorry! An jeden der diese geschichte mag und den ich hier einfach so habe hängen lassen: sorry! Aber leute ich seh doch wie oft es gelesen wird. Und dauert's wirklich so lange mal n paar Wörter zu schreiben? ich würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn ihr mal was da lassen würdet Trotzdem vielen dank an meine 2 reviewer

ray07: Danke danke danke :D ich freu mich immer auf ein erstes review, und deins war positiv, was noch ein extra Pluspunkt ist. Freut mich dass meine Drohung functioniert °g°

sepsis: Gute Frage... also ich schon

Es war schon später Nachmittag und die vier waren geduscht. James war vermutlich mal wieder hinter Lily her und Peter war wohl auch irgendwo mit Cate abgetaucht. Nur Sirius und Remus waren noch alleine im Schlafsaal. Remus las und Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Plötzlich durchbrach seine Stimme die Stille. „Remus... kann ich dich mal was fragen?" Der angesprochene legte leicht verwundert sein Buch weg. Wieso fragte denn Tatze auf einmal ob er was fragen könnte? „Klar, worum geht's?" „ Warst du schon mal so richtig verliebt?" Was war denn das jetzt für 'ne Frage? „Ich weiß nicht" antwortete er. Klar, da war Christina gewesen letztes Jahr, doch war das Liebe gewesen? Bei seinen Freunden hatte er sich immer wohler gefühlt als bei ihr... Seine Gedanken wurden mal wieder unterbrochen

„Aber weißt du wie man merkt dass man jemanden liebt?" Remus überlegte. „Ich schätze mal man muss immer an die Person denken undso.." Er musste grinsen. „Also deshalb schleppst du nicht mehr jede Woche ‚ne neue an! Du bist verliebt! Komm schon, wer ist es?" Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht drüber reden" war die knappe Antwort, bevor er geradezu fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ und einen ziemlich verwunderten Remus zurückließ. Er hatte das Thema doch selber angefangen? Er überlegte. Hatte sich Sirius gegenüber einem der Mädchen irgendwie anders benommen? Abgesehen davon dass er nicht mehr jede anbaggerte eigentlich nicht. Komischerweise beruhigte ihn das. Er hatte die Mädchen die er angeschleppt hatte nie sonderlich gemocht. Ein Außenstehender hätte vermutlich auf Eifersucht getippt, aber Moony schob es darauf dass Siri besseres verdiente als diese oberflächlichen Tussen.

Die nächsten Tage hielt Remus Sirius etwas im Auge, doch feststellen wer die glückliche war konnte er nicht.

Eines Abends fanden sich die zwei wieder alleine im Schlafsaal wieder. „Was dagegen wenn ich mich zu dir lege?" fragte Siri. Es war nichts Außergewöhnliches zwischen bei den beiden Freunden also antwortete Remus „Nein, natürlich nicht." Sirius überbrückte den Abstand zwischen den beiden Betten und legte sich neben den jungen Werwolf. Sein Kopf lehnte er an Moony's Schulter, welchen dadurch ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr. Remus' Gedanken schweiften wieder ab und abwesend fing er an durch Sirius' Haare zu streichen. Dieser schloss daraufhin die Augen. Als Remus sich bewusst wurde was er da gerade machte (und vor allem was er dachte: Die fühlen sich ja wirklich so gut an wie sie aussehen), lief er rot an und zog sofort seine Hand zurück. Tatze öffnete seine Augen „Wieso hörst du auf?" fragte er und sah ihn dabei fragend an. Doch Moony war unfähig auch nur ein Wort auszubringen. Etwas hatte ihn in diesem Blick gefangen und eine Wärme und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihm aus das er noch nicht kannte.

Verwirrt sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal. Das gerufene „Moony!!" ignorierte er.


	3. Geständnisse

A/N & Disclaimer: mir gehört immer noch nichts ausser der Handlung, und möchte doch noch mal erwähnen, wenn Ray mich nicht auf die Idee gebracht hätte, wäre diese Story nie fertig geworden

* * *

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, also schlief er aus. Als er aufwachte war der Raum mal wieder leer. Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte setzte er sich ins Graß und schaute dem Rest der Maraudern zu, insbesondere Sirius. Seine Reaction auf ihn gestern abend hatte ihn verwirrt...

Seine Gedanken wurden von Lily unterbrochen die sich zu ihm setzte. „Und du erzählst mir jetzt was los ist, oder ich spreche nie wieder mit dir!" meinte sie. Er war sprachlos. Woher wusste sie das etwas war? „Man sieht's dir an, also vergiss das leugnen" Ihr Blick ließ keine Zweifel daran dass sie es ernst meinte, also erzählte er ihr alles. Von den Stichen die er spürte wenn er Sirius mal wieder mit einem Mädchen sah, über den Moment am See, bis zu der Szene gesternabend. „Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit mir los ist!" endete er. „Ich schon" sagte Lily lächelnd. „Du bist verliebt". Sie stand auf und ließ einen noch verwirrteren Remus zurück.

Er? Verliebt in Sirius? Das war doch quatsch, er war doch nicht schwul! Er schaute zu Sirius rüber, der immer noch im See war. Andererseits war es wirklich die einzig logische erklärung für sein Gefühlschaos. Und wenn er seinen Freund so ansah war da schon etwas. Etwas das er bis jetzt immer für normale Freundschaft gehalten hatte, doch jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte wurde ihm klar dass es ihm bei keinem andern so ging. Nicht einmal bei Christina. Trotzdem würde nichts draus werden, denn Sirius war ja bekannterweise NICHT schwul.

Die nächsten Tage versuchte er Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen. Im Unterricht setzte er sich zu James oder Peter, die Mahlzeiten waren nur noch zur Nahrungsaufnahme da, und in der Freizeit verschwand er in der Bibliothek. Trotzdem wurden seine Gefühle nicht schwächer. Im gegenteil: Jedes mal wenn sein Blick auf den von Tatze traf, oder dieser ihn zufällig berührte, schoss ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er hatte sich ja mit der Tatsache abgefunden dass er schwul war, aber am liebsten würde er die Gefühle abschalten. Einfach weg, ganz einfach, aber so einfach war das nicht. Doch er wusste er hatte keine Chance.

Irgendwann jedoch konnte er Sirius nicht mehr meiden. Sirius hatte zur Marauder-besprechung gerufen. Abwartend sahen James, Peter und Remus zu Sirius, dem es offensichtlich schwer fiel anzufangen.  
"Leute, ich bin verliebt..." fing er an. Die drei anderen sahen sich an. Hatte Sirius sie etwa deswegen zusammengerufen? Das konnte doch nicht alles sein. War es nicht.

„...in einen Jungen." Beendete Sirius seinen Satz. Die Blicke schossen zurück zu Sirius. „Ich bin schwul." Erklärte dieser. Remus erster Gedanke war Ich habe also doch eine Chance! Aber diesen verbannte er sogleich wieder.

James hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen. „Und deshalb benimmst du dich als wäre jemand gestorben?" lachte er. Sirius schaute ihn an. „Du findest das also nicht schlimm?" „Natürlich nicht!" lachte James und die anderen beiden schüttelten auch die Köpfe. Sirius schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. „Und jetzt entschuldigt mich" meinte James „Ich wollte noch zu Lily." „Und ich zu Cate" meinte Peter. Remus wollte ebenfalls gehen, doch Sirius hielt ihn fest. Er drehte sich wieder um. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich aufs doppelte, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen auf's dreifache beschleunigt. Trotzdem unterbrach er den Blick nicht. Sirius schien noch etwas loswerden zu wollen. Er hoffte allerdings dass er sich etwas beeilen würde... Es wurde immer schwerer sich zu beherrschen. Immerhin stand er nur wenige Zentimeter von Padfoot entfernt, und wenn sich das nicht bald änderte würde Siri bald etwas fühlen was Moony extrem peinlich wäre...

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, in der Hoffnung sich zu beruhigen. Diese Hoffnung wurde jedoch jäh zerstört als er auf einmal etwas auf seinen Lippen spürte. Seine Augen schossen wieder auf... und er blickte in die von Sirius. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf als ihm klar wurde ‚er küsst mich!' doch dann gewannen seine Gefühle die oberhand und er küsste zurück. Erst vorsichtig, doch als Sirius merkte dass Moony den Kuss erwiderte wurde er fordernder. Vorsichtig stupste seine Zunge gegen Moony's Unterlippe, und ihm wurde bereitwillig einlass gewährt. Erst als ihnen wirklich der Sauerstoff ausging lösten sie sich voneinander. „Wow..." Rutschte es dem jungen Werwolf raus. Doch Sirius lächelte. „Du." Meinte er. „Ich?" fragte Moony verwirrt. „Du. Du bist derjenige in den ich mich verliebt habe." Antwortete Padfoot. Remus lächelte jetzt auch. Er ergriff Sirius' Hand und zog ihn mit in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Als James und Peter später zurückkehrten fanden sie ihre zwei Freunde aneinandergekuschelt in Remus' Bett, und tief und fest schlafend.

* * *

Bitte bitte bitte reviewt!!! auf knöpfchen deut Ich kann nicht ohne leben ): 


End file.
